


Thunder Over Scarif

by Monkarama



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Rogue One Spoilers, Star Wars Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: The Rebel Fleet mobilizes to assist Rogue One in securing the plans to the Empires new super weapon, The Death Star. Green Squadron pilot Kels Orellion takes part in the battle that gives the galaxy A New Hope.





	

“All wings report in.”

Kels Orellion gripped the controls of her X-wing as she fell in behind Green Leader. The Profundity stood defiantly in front of the Imperial star destroyers defending the shield gate protecting Scarif. While The Empire easily had the rebels out gunned, the rebels intended to make ten fighters feel like a thousand. Kels glanced starboard and saw General Syndulla's personal ship _The Ghost_ and several Hammerhead Corvettes coming out of hyperspace.

“Green Leader, standing by.” Kels opened the S-foils on her X-wing as they began to move into attack position. Her finger ran along the 9 etched into the side of her cock-pit, the number that was apart of her call-sign. It was for good luck.

“Blue Leader, standing by.” General Merrick's Blue Squadron roared passed Kel's X-wing. The U-wings staying close in formation with their X-wing escorts.

“Gold Leader, standing by.” Gold Squadron's aging Y-wing bombers still had carried more than enough fire power to spook a few TIE's into rethinking their approach.

“Red Leader, standing by.” Red Squadron, Kels had prayed to be assigned to Garven Dreis's squadron. He was an accomplished pilot, she often envied Red Squadron's prowess behind the controls of their x-wings.

“Blue Squadron, slip past their defenses and help the forces on the ground. All other squadron's concentrate fire on the shield gate.” Admiral Raddus's voice boomed over the comms, carrying with it an urgent confidence of the battle ahead. Kels speed forward with the rest of her squadron, their ships banking in behind Blue Squadron to cover them to the shield gate. The X-wing was fast, but the distance they had to close between two star destroyers and a slowly emerging fleet of TIE fighters seemed impossible. The radio began to crackle with the first reports of casualties as fighters began to break apart as turbo-laser batteries opened fire. Kels kept zig-zagging to dodge incoming fire and homing locks as the first wave of TIE's poured in.

They were like locusts. Seemingly everywhere at once, pouring out of space itself. The green bolts blasting from the TIE's began to shred the rebel ships as they swooped in behind. Kels dropped back and swung around in a wide birth, opening fire with a fierce volley on the enemy fighters dogging the U-wing carrying reinforcements. “I got your back Blue Eleven.”

“Appreciated Green Nine.” The U-wing rocked side to side lightly in an acknowledging gesture before increasing speed.

Kels watched as Blue squadron barely made it through the closing gate, two ships impacting the barrier. She pulled her ship up and strafed one of the gun towers protecting the gate. She cut it close, nearly hitting the tower as she rolled her X-wing to dodge an incoming TIE. She spun about and engaged the would be kamikaze. Her X-wing had shield, but it lacked the speed to compete with a full throttled TIE. She opened fire. Though, luckily, her shots were faster. Kels shredded the port wing from the TIE the eye-like cockpit was spun savagely around as the pilot lost control. Kels fired again, hitting the middle of the cockpit before banking right. Her heart was racing, she could feel the combat high cutting away at the anxiety in her body like a razor through paper.

“This is Gold Leader, we are starting our attack run on the shield gate.” The Y-wings of gold Squadron roared across space and the debris filled arena as they approached the gate.

“Green Nine, Five, and Twelve; get in behind Gold Squadron and keep the heat down.”

“Copy that Green Leader.” Kels charged behind the stampeding Y-wings, her squad mates forming on her flanks. They kept their distance, to give Gold Squadron room to maneuver, and to bait TIE's into moving into their firing field. Kels weaved in and out of the support structures that honeycombed around the outer ring of the gate. TIE fighters, screamed in behind them and tried to open fire. They were either dispatched by the rebels or by failing to maneuver the obstacles. The Y-wings in front of her X-wing began to bomb the gate and shield. Both held resiliently. They circled for another pass and another; each time no matter how many TIE's were shot down the rebels lost a ship.

“All fighters focus fire on the star destroyers, we will get that shield down.” Admiral Raddus was a great strategist. If there was a way to get the shield down he would find it.

Kels pulled back to help the rest of Green Squadron defend his flag ship, _The Profundity_. TIE's, torpedoes, and destroyer bolts pelted the Mon Calamari's ship. Her compatriots Five and Twelve were still following her lead. As they circled under the bridge aperture of The Profundity, Kels saw _The Ghost_ taking heavy damage from a series of TIE's. “Green Five, Twelve' let's give General Syndulla a hand.”

“Right behind you Green Nine.”

Kels and her wing-men plunged headlong into a group of fighters, harassing Syndulla's freighter. Blaster bolts and proton torpedoes wailed past as they attempted to peel fighter's away from the General. Kels took a hit to her starboard engine, she was crippled but still in the fight. Green Five how ever was not so lucky. A TIE collided head on into his X-wing as they flew past Syndulla's beleaguered ship.

“You alright back there Green Nine?” The Twi'lek commander's voice was calm, yet steeped in urgency as _The Ghost_ performed a roll to dodge an incoming missile.

“Just a scratch ma'am. Green Twelve won't let me get another. Right, Vahn?”

“I'll do my best, but you need to start dodging more Kels.” Green Twelve bobbed back and forth behind Kels's X-wing as the two broke away from Syndulla's ship. “Karabast.” Green Twelve's voice was disheartened as the duo saw the next swarm of TIE's pouring out.

“Let's beat it back to Raddus, _The Profundity's_ going to be overrun.” Kels throttled her X-wing to full. It was limping, a quick hastened limp, but a limp none the less.

“Don't be too crazy Kels. Crazy only gets you medals if you live.”

“I'll keep it in mind Vahn.” Kels was honestly surprised that they had lasted this long. The ground forces on the surface were fractional compared to the space force. She could only imagine the hell that was churning on the planet's surface. Her mind shifted back to space as Raddus's ship came under fire. The duo skimmed along the cruiser's surface and attacked the TIE's as they went to fly past, like netting carp as they jump out of the water.

“Hit that opening!”

“We see it Gold Leader.”

Kels spun her head to catch a series of ion bombs hitting one of the star destroyers, the ship looked disabled. She was in disbelief, seeing one of those city sized ships being knocked down was intoxicating. Admiral Raddus found his inspiration as the star destroyer hung limp in space. Kels had spun about to strafe the TIE's moving to attack the medical frigates as a Hammerhead corvette moved into position from the rear line.

“All hand's brace yourselves.” _The Lightmaker_ , as it was known, charged forward and rammed like a sledge into the side of the star destroyer. “Sublight thrusters to full.” The ships engines boosted at full strength, Kels looked on in awe. The corvette pushed the star destroyer toward the second destroyer with increasing speed. The two ships collided in a fierce crash that ripped them both apart. The first destroyer and _The Lightmaker_ hurtled toward the shield gate. The ships began to crumple apart against the shield as the gate was demolished.

The shield was down, the plans to the Death Star could be beamed up to the surface and the ground crew could begin their escape. Kels made a slow pass around the side of _The Profundity_ as a large object came out of hyperspace. Her blood ran cold as she saw the very same super weapon that Jyn Erso had told them about. The one which was about to be destroyed once they secured the plans for it. How could a space station be that big. Kels nearly avoided being hit by a passing TIE, she couldn't stop looking at the monstrosity orbiting Scarif.

“Keep you head in the game Kels, we arn't out of the woods yet!”

“Right.” Kels banked her ship and turned back toward the TIE's approaching _The Profundity_. As they neared the ship, they could see a flash reflected on its hull. The Death Star had fired. She felt a pull in the back of her mind to turn around and see, a whisper to flee right then and there. They had come too far to run now. She charged toward the TIE's that were still harassing the fleet. Her battered X-wing was barely able to keep up, but it held together.

“All ships retreat.” The plans had been secured, there was nothing more the fleet could do as Scarif burned below. Several rebel ships made the jump to hyperspace. Kels moved along side the Profundity, preparing to make the jump as well. She was worried her X-wing might not hold up on the return flight. Though, she didn't need to worry long. As her eyes focused down at her instruments a large white object appeared on the horizon. She quickly glanced up just in time to see two rebel ships collide and explode against _The Devastator,_ Darth Vader's flagship. She pulled hard on her controls, her X-wing barely making the climb to avoid hitting the ship.

_The Profundity_ was disabled from the insurmountable blasts coming from the star destroyer. She banked hard trying to dodge the incoming turret fire. She felt her damaged engines lose power, her ship began to lurch down toward the destroyer. She pulled up in vain trying to correct her fall, catching a glimpse of Green Twelve being obliterated by anti-fighter defenses. Her X-wing sputtered and began to climb slowly. “Come on baby, hold together.” Kels righted herself and maneuvered across the destroyer's firing axis. Her only chance of escape was aboard _The Profundity_ , or rather, what was on board _The Profundity_.

She made a wide pass and streaked toward the disabled cruiser as a shuttle and a series of TIE fighters disembarked from the destroyer. She pitched her ship down and moved toward the ventral hangar. She could see the Corellian ship hidden within, she could almost taste it. Though she never would. A bolt from a passing TIE destroyed her X-wing's engines. She was propelled through the cockpit of her fighter before she could even comprehend she had been hit. Space was cold and deafening. She gasped for air, the wind having been knocked from her during the explosion. She clutched at her neck as her body began to frost over. She struggled in vein to move and to breathe, she knew she was doomed to die, but she couldn't convince her body of that.

As she felt herself slipping away, she caught a fleeting glimpse of the large white Corellian corvette fleeing from _The Profundity_ 's wreckage. It brought one last fleeting solace, hope did not die with them this day.

 


End file.
